


Birthday Boys

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snupin birthday drabbles from 2008 (I think). Originally posted on the Lupin/Snape Lurve Community IJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pisces

Severus' brow furrowed in concentration as he searched for exactly the right spot, the perfect angle. 

_Ah, there…_ He pushed deeply and was immediately rewarded with what sounded remarkably like mewling.

"Yes?" He smirked.  
Remus swore vehemently, arching in to the mattress, his fingers twisting in to the sheets.  
"Yes! Again!" 

Severus obliged, secretly delighting in his mate's helpless gurgle of pleasure. Merlin, he loved seeing him like this, head thrown back, open-mouthed and lush. Severus pushed again, shifted position slightly, then pushed once more. Remus made another of those throaty sounds but he was quivering now, his eyes tightly shut. 

Noting the signs that the werewolf was approaching the limits of his endurance, Severus changed tack, switching to the long firm strokes he knew would calm and relax. 

Under the potions master's sure handling Remus did indeed relax. Rumpled and sated he exhaled with a happy sigh, regarding Severus through hooded eyes.

"You are _so_ good at that."  
"I get enough practise."  
Remus gave him a lazy smile.  
"Fuck me now?" 

After one last, lingering stroke, Severus released Lupin's foot – the foot he'd been massaging so attentively – and smirked.

"What about your cake? Presents?"   
"They'll keep. Sex first." Remus lifted his foot in to Severus' lap, using his long toes like fingers to coax his partner's penis to further fullness.   
"If you insist."

Severus had never set much store in Astrology but there was no denying that _this_ Pisces, the one he was currently sinking in to with teasing slowness, found the feet an erotically charged zone. A foot massage was as good as foreplay to Lupin!

Severus paused for a moment to savour the werewolf's blissful expression then, unable to resist, he bent down to kiss his lover, smiling to himself as the birthday boy responded with a husky groan. He was so very lucky…


	2. Vial

The vial was exquisite. Four inches high, fashioned from a single piece of flawless quartz crystal, it nestled in Severus’ hand like a coy pear, albeit a pear intricately carved with curlicues and stylised foliage. The liquid it contained was clear and faintly golden, obviously a potion. Affixed by a golden thread to its slender neck was a small label. 

_Drink Me!_

“Drink you?” Severus muttered. “Not bloody likely.”

He hadn’t survived as long as he had by just quaffing whatever was put in front of him. No, he wasn’t touching this without knowing what the potion was, or who it was from, though… He tapped his lip thoughtfully: he had a fair idea of who _that_ might be. There weren’t many who could get something, anything, through his wards without his knowledge, and this had been on his bedside table when he’d awoke.

As Severus watched, the message on the label faded out, to be replaced with new words.

_Trust me… Remus._

Severus smirked as his suspicions were confirmed, but… Trust him? The middle aged werewolf with the heart of an arch prankster? Well, no, that wasn’t quite true, Severus had to admit. Lupin wasn’t a prankster, as such, he didn’t go in for practical jokes but he _was_ far more mischievous than his mild exterior would indicate.

Severus half-smiled, almost fondly. Remus was indeed mischievous, and affectionate, and… trustworthy. It had taken a long time for the trust to come, even after they’d started sleeping together, but it was a fact now. 

Severus eased the stopper out of the vial then took a cautious sniff of the contents. He recognised at least some of the ingredients, and by extension the brewing process, and it was enough to convince him that the potion wasn’t inherently harmful. He even had an idea of the potion’s purpose and that, combined with his, perhaps foolhardy, willingness to trust his lover made up his mind.

Severus tipped the potion in to his mouth, letting it coat his tongue before swallowing. It was sweet and thick – much like Lupin, Severus mused maliciously – but didn’t seem to be having any ill effects. So far so good; mind you, if this _was_ a prank Severus vowed he’d hex the werewolf’s balls through the back of his head…

  
/  


Severus opened his eyes and was momentarily startled to find himself on a white stone balcony overlooking a distinctly Mediterranean setting, complete with sparkling blue ocean in the background. It was warm, about mid-afternoon he thought, the sun just beginning to lose it’s bite.  
He was wearing a loose, white cotton shirt and trousers; his feet were bare and he wiggled his toes against cool mosaic tiles. In his hand was a glass of iced water. He _knew_ the water had a dash of lemon juice in it the same way he _knew_ that behind him was a large, airy room with high ceilings and an enormous bed canopied in white muslin.  
He also knew there was someone waiting for him in that room but he simply smiled and rested his elbows on the balustrade. Just knowing that Remus was there was enough to make him… content. Besides, he had no idea how long this day-dream was going to last and he’d prefer not to be yanked out of it in the middle of anything interesting.

Severus breathed in, then out, and let the tranquillity of the place sink in to his bones…

  
/  


He opened his eyes slowly.  
He was still sitting at the kitchen table and – he glanced at the clock – only fifteen minutes had passed.  
He wasn’t alone there though; Remus Lupin was lounging against the door frame.

“Happy birthday.”  
“You’re back.”  
“I did say I’d try.” Remus smiled. “Did you enjoy your present?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Where did you go? Can I ask, or is that too private?” The werewolf was grinning now. “I’d hate to pry.”  
Severus lifted his chin and smirked.  
“Come here and I’ll show you.”  
“Are you sure?” But Remus was already at the table and sitting down beside his partner.  
“I’m sure.” Severus took his hand then looked in to the werewolf’s amber eyes. “ _Legilimens_ …”

Remus withdrew from the memory, smiling happily.  
“Oh, that was lovely. Does it actually exist?”  
“I’ve been somewhere similar.” Severus admitted. “But the company was better this time.”  
“Glad to be of service.” Remus’ smile broadened. “Would you like to go somewhere for a couple of days? Somewhere warm?”  
“Now? I thought you were snowed under. No pun intended.”  
Remus laughed.  
“Well, it _has_ been brutally cold this past week on the reserve… But seriously, would you like a break? Sun, sex… something else beginning with ‘s’…”  
“Sandflies?”  
“You’re such a romantic.”  
Severus smirked.  
“It’s entirely your influence, I’m afraid.” he stroked his thumb over the back of Lupin’s fingers. “Yes, I would quite enjoy a short break with you.”  
“I was hoping you’d say that!” Remus grinned. “Otherwise I would’ve had to kidnap you away to the secluded retreat I’ve already arranged.”  
“Will there be a host of biting insects?”  
“That’s what repelling charms are for.”  
“We’d better just stay inside for the sex then.”  
Remus gave him a wicked look.  
“I’m sure we’ll make do…


End file.
